O Futuro de um passado Esquecido
by Miss.Leandra Friendship Black
Summary: Faye esqueceu quem é. Sabe o seu nome e que esteve mais de 20 anos num hospital em coma. Tem mais uma memoria, um nome que esta escrito numa carta dirigida a ela, Sirius Black. Ele é o unico que a pode ajudar a descobrir quem é...[SPOILERS ODF][completa]
1. Lembranças Dolorosas

**N/a: só para saberem  
****_negrito itálico— flashbacks  
_**_Itálico – descrições _

**Disclamer: As personagens, elementos e trama dos livros da série Harry Potter não me pertencem. Se fossem minhas estaria de ferias permanentes!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1 **

**LEMBRANÇAS DOLOROSAS**

Dumbledor entrou de rompante pelo ministério da magia, preocupado nem se apercebeu de uma sombra feminina que o seguia através das várias portas. Passaram um e outro departamento, segundo o que a garota estava a contar deveriam ter demorado cinco minutos a passar por todo o ministério. Albus Dumbledor saiu da sala dos cérebros a correr. A garota seguiu-o. Assim que entrou na sala baixou-se, evitando ao máximo a luz dos feitiços e os próprios feitiços. Ela queria lembrar-se de algo, mas não conseguia. De repente uma dor aguda na sua cabeça fê-la cambalear para o canto sentindo-se tão atordoada que fechou os olhos para evitar que estes começassem a lacrimejar.

**FLASHBACK  
**_**- Willows … tu terás a melhor morte…a morte lenta e dolorosa, tenho a certeza que o meu primo Sirius Black vai adorar. – Uma garota de cabelos negros compridos e uma pele extremamente pálida falou com ódio**_

_**- Bellatrix Black. Eu não trairei a confiança que me deram! Nunca o farei. NUNCA! – A garota viu-se a ela mesma, só que um pouco mais nova. Quando começou a pensar nisso não tinha mudado muito Continuava com os mesmos cabelos castanhos com reflexos loiros cortados curtos mas mesmo assim longos o suficiente para lhe esconderem os olhos que mudavam de tons castanhos para esverdeados conforme o seu humor. O seu corpo esse sim tinha mudado. Já não era uma garotinha escanzelada, mas sim uma mulher com 36 anos.  
**_**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

_Á parte da idade ela não sabia muito mais sobre si. Apenas sabia o seu próprio nome, Faye Ruth Millenium Willows, que era feiticeira e que não sabia nada sobre o seu passado. Acordara, havia uns meses atrás no Hospital de St. Mungus. Como ninguém lhe sabia dizer nada sobre ela a não ser que estivera mais de20 anos em coma profundo Faye saiu do hospital, procurando pistas nas suas coisas. A única coisa que encontrou foi um pergaminho velho, algo que parecia uma carta, as letras estavam muito desaparecidas, mas a assinatura conseguia entender-se perfeitamente. Numa caligrafia cuidada duas palavras estavam delineadas. Sirius Black. _

Faye voltou a abrir os olhos. Lentamente observou o campo de batalha. Se nada falhara ele era o homem que estava a lutar com a mulher encapuçada ao fundo, perto de um véu. Ele esquivou-se a um dos feitiços, e a sua voz ecoou pela sala.

- Vá lá, és capaz de fazer melhor! – E a mulher fez; o segundo feitiço que ela lançou atingiu Sirius em cheio no peito.

O tempo passou lentamente. Faye fechou os olhos uma vez mais, antes de pensar que não desistiria.

- SIRIUS! –uma vos de garoto chamou a atenção de Faye – SIRIUS! – o garoto parecia debater-se enquanto chamava pelo homem que tinha passado o véu.

Agora ela tinha a certeza. Ele era Sirius Black. Ele era aquele que sabia quem ela era, e ela não se poderia dar ao luxo de o perder…

* * *

Nota da Autora: 

Espero que não esteja confuso….  
Pois bem, como podem ver esta fic é a minha 3ª fic, uma pós-Hogwarts Sirius/Personagem original.  
Espero que gostem, este é só o primeiro capítulo. Por favor preciso de Reviews com opiniões se não perco a inspiração!

Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


	2. Memorias Inesqueciveis

**N/a: só para lembrar: --_negrito itálico— flashbacks_**

_**-- **Itálico – descrições

* * *

_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**MEMORIAS INESQUECIVEIS**

Faye deixou-se ficar para trás. Enquanto todos saíam da sala, ela arranjou um esconderijo onde nem o melhor dos Aurores a poderia encontrar. Por segundos pensou ouvir vozes, mas eram apenas do grupo de Aurores que estava a limpar a sala.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_**_- Faye, também queres ser uma auror? Fantástico! Assim já somos quatro! – Uma voz masculina falou divertida.  
_**_**- Não entendendo o que vocês vêem em serem aurores! – Uma ruiva de olhos verdes falou enquan6to era beijada pelo dono da primeira voz. Ele tinha cabelos escuros desgrenhados e olhos brilhantes atrás de óculos.  
**_**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

-A minha cabeça… - Faye manteve-se escondida enquanto agarrava a cabeça, sentindo que esta lhe doía menos se fosse arrancada

Assim que o ultimo auror saiu da sala Faye saiu das sombras, ainda sentindo a cabeça pesada. Avançou para o véu assustada. Por momentos pareceu-lhe que tudo se ia desabar sobre ela e que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho. Desejava acordar onde estudara magia, que as enfermeiras lhe disseram que seria em Hogwarts. Hogwarts…e pelos vistos ela nem tinha acabado o curso. Apenas se lembrava de feitiços básicos no dia em que acordara do coma. Mas é claro que tal como reaprendera a andar e acabara por se tornar mais forte e ágil do que era, também acabara por aprender sozinha alguns feitiços mais avançados. A sua respiração tornara-se ofegante, e excitada. Só o pensamento de recuperar toda a sua memória fazia-a mais feliz a cada minuto. Naquele momento ela apenas rezava para que Sirius Black estivesse bem.

Cautelosamente aproximou-se do véu. Passou uma mão e sentiu todo o seu corpo a ser puxado por algo inexplicável. Por segundos parecia liberta do peso do seu corpo, por segundos sentiu a sua alma escapulir-se do corpo. Depois relembrou-se do que viera ai fazer. Era como se estivesse a cair. Abriu os olhos um a um e deu de caras com um homem, da mesma idade que ela, olhos negros e sem brilho, cabelos negros maiores que os dela, barba por fazer e um corpo escanzelado. Apesar de estar num estado descuidado, Faye não pode deixar de reparar que ela era bem bonito.

- Hum? – Era como se ela estivesse a acordar de um transe – Sirius Black suponho? – O homem da sua frente ia responder-lhe, mas ela desmaiou antes disso.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_**_- Ei! Faye? – Uma voz masculina chamou-a e ela apenas se voltou encarando-o nos olhos. _****_- Sim Sirius? – Ela exibia um sorriso, podia senti-lo. Olhou para os olhos do rapaz, e reconheceu que ele deveria apenas ter uns 14 anos. Os seus cabelos estavam cuidadosamente arranjados e eram compridos, ultrapassando um pouco as suas orelhas. Ao contrário dos olhos de o Sirius que ela vira a pouco tinha estes olhos era mais acinzentados que brilhavam de satisfação.  
_**_**- Querida…- Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de Faye puxando-a mais para si. – Tens mesmo a certeza que não queres sair comigo este fim-de-semana? Sabes que o louco do Digory não é suficientemente bom para a minha miúda preferida.  
**__**- Para ti o Digory não é bom para ninguém! Tu odeia-lo desde o incidente do Quidditch. E para alem do mais Sirius eu sou meio marota lembras-te? Isso quer dizer que sei do ranking e que não vou fazer parte dele… - Faye falou afastando-se um pouco – E o Amos é muito simpático…  
**__**- Eu também! – Sirius falou indignado  
**__**- Pois, mas o Amos não tem um ranking de raparigas na mesa de cabeceira, e outro ranking do melhor beijo na casa-de-banho, e outro ranking do melhor amasso debaixo do colchão… e sabes bem que és mais meu amigo do que alguém com quem eu pense namorar.  
**_**_- TU PROCURASTE DEBAIXO DO COLCHAO? Não encontraste o diário por acaso? - Sirius mudara a face de um sorriso galante para uma expressão irritada  
_**_**- O que queres fiquei curiosa acerca do teu ranking com a Senhorita Evans… e agora que me dizes se calhar tenho que voltar ao teu dormitório… o Diário de Sirius Black seria algo digno de copias! – Faye riu-se dando um beijo na face de Sirius e afastando-se – Xau! Tenho explicação de Poções daqui a nada…  
**__**- Com quem?  
**_**_- Amos Digory! – Faye acenou e saiu dirigindo-se ao dormitório.  
_**_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Meu merlin, a senhora parece-se com… mas não pode ser… - Sirius disse atordoado

- Se ias dizer que me pareço com a tua amiga Faye Ruth Millenium Willows, tens razão, mas só porque eu sou a Faye Willows.

- Isso é impossível, a minha Faye morreu! Ela entrou em coma aos quinze anos e morreu…- Sirius estava em estado de choque.

- Estive foi em coma 20 anos e estou com amnésia… mas pelo que saiba estou bem viva… - Faye sorriu

- Se estás com amnésia como sabes que me conhecias?

- Sei porque tenho tido lembranças repentinas, e por causa disto. – Faye entregou a carta que tinha no bolso a Sirius, ele leu a ultima frase em voz alta

- Sempre teu Sirius Black…

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

Crueldade…. Eu vou parar por aqui. Eu estou a tentar actualizar muito e fazer capítulos pequenos… pode ser que assim a senhorita Betty venha ler!

Eu vejo mtos hits, mas nenhuma Review! Tão pessoal?

Não custa nada, cliquem ai no Botãozinho que diz Review e escrevam, e só porem o vosso nick e uma mensagem amigável a dizer o que acham da fic…! Por favor…. Isto e o pedido de uma autora frustrada… tenham pena de mim ou eu faço-vos um feitiço e vocês morrem de forma lenta e dolorosa… dscpl mto World of Warcraft faz isto a uma pessoa.


	3. Amnesia Perigosa

**CAPITULO 3 **

**AMNESIA PERIGOSA**

A rapariga olhou para Sirius incrédula. Ele olhou-a nos olhos sorrindo.

- Eu conheço bem a minha letra. Mesmo desaparecida, sei o que escrevi. – Sirius lançou-lhe um sorriso apaziguador

- Então diz-me o que ai está! – Faye parecia irrequieta

- Liberato… - Sirius murmurou entregando o pergaminho a Faye – Assim deves poder ler.

Ela agarrou no pergaminho relutante. Depois baixou os olhos na direcção da carta e começou a ler.

" _Faye…  
__Como te posso dizer que cada vez que vou para minha casa te amo mais. Eu estou a escrever escondido, porque mais uma vez o meu pai achou que eu não devia ter amigos como tu. Tu, o James e o Remus fazem-no enlouquecer. Mas não te preocupes, ele nunca mais me vai apanhar. Nunca mais… porque eu comprei um apartamento. Faye. Eu sei que deves estar assustada por eu ir viver sozinho, mas eu não aguentava nem mais um minuto… não com aquele homem a dizer-me que tu não me mereces. Tu és a única que me consegue compreender… e eu amo-te mais de cada vez que vejo os casamentos da minha chamada família. Eles casam por interesses, por honra, mas nunca saberão o que é o amor como eu sei desde que te conheci. Não é pelo acidente do Quidditch que eu odeio o Digory, é porque ele tem-te a ti… e tu és tudo o que eu quero. Sei que nunca te disse antes, mas eu amo-te Faye…por favor perdoa-me ter-te dito isto, e se alguma vez voltares a querer falar comigo manda-me a tua coruja…ela sabe onde me encontrar._

_Sempre teu, Sirius Black" _

- A…- Faye apenas suspirou perdendo as palavras.

- Foi a maneira que eu arranjei para te dizer a verdade. Nem quero acreditar que tu estás viva!

- E com amnésia… - Faye olhou triste para Sirius enquanto lágrimas molhavam o pergaminho que ela ainda tinha nas mãos, aberto. – Mas tu podes ajudar-me…

- Pois…

- Então diz-me alguma coisa! Conta-me… - Faye largara o pergaminho e estava levantada, agarrando os ombros de Sirius e agitando-o.

- Não posso. Pelo que eu sei das amnésias magicas… se eu te disser muita coisa… tu podes…voltar a entrar em coma ou morrer…

- ENTÃO É SUPOSTO QUE EU FIQUE ASSIM PARA SEMPRE? – Faye gritava com uma voz alterada

- Tu disseste-me que há certas coisas que te fazem lembrar… não é? – Sirius perguntou calmo, como se estivesse habituado ao ataque de raiva

- Sim… - vendo que a sua raiva não tivera nenhum resultado Faye acalmara-se

- Então eu poso ajudar-te a procurar… até a tua memória voltar! – Sirius falou animado abraçando Faye – e depois vais lembrar-te do que eu fazia sempre que nos abraçávamos… - ele sussurrou antes de a beijar ao de leve nos lábios.

- Hum… parece-me bem! – Faye sorriu – Bom, o melhor mesmo seria levarmos-te para o meu apartamento e depois logo tratamos disso.

Sirius concordou, confuso.

- Tu sabes onde é o teu apartamento?

- Não, mas não me esqueci do meu código do cartão de credito…

Em algumas horas estavam no apartamento que Faye tinha alugado. Parecia que ela estava a viver lá desde que saíra do coma. Ela entrou em casa, dizendo a Sirius para se por à vontade enquanto ela tomava um banho. Assim que se vestiu e saiu da casa-de-banho mirou Sirius depois sorriu-lhe.

- Se calhar é melhor tu ficares com a cama…eu vou para o sofá…

- Estás a gozar comigo Faye! Anda, não morremos se dormirmos juntos a tua cama é enorme… - Sirius sorriu

Com um movimento Sirius deitou-se na cama e puxou Faye para perto de si. Em segundos começaram a beijar-se ardentemente. Sirius usava a língua para pedir desesperadamente passagem para a boca de Faye, mas ela apenas a negava, provocando-o, abrindo ligeiramente os lábios e depois proibindo Sirius de realizar o linguado que ele tanto ansiava. Ele puxou-a ainda mais para si e ela finalmente cedeu. Os dedos de Sirius passaram lentamente para os botões do camiseiro de Faye.

Sirius começou lentamente a beijar o pescoço de Faye enquanto desapertava a blusa dela.

- Sirius…Sirius… Black, pára! – Faye afastou Sirius de si, deitando-se de costas ao lado dele.

Sirius lançou-lhe um ar confuso.

- Mas tu estavas a gostar…

- Sim, estava. Mas eu não posso. Sirius eu não sei quem sou, nem o meu passado. E sobre ti não sei quase nada. Só sei mesmo que me apaixonei por ti, e que pelo menos isso não me esqueci de como fazer… - Faye disse beijando Sirius suavemente nos lábios.

- Eu compreendo, deve ser horrível para ti… - Sirius abraçou Faye pelos ombros e surpreendeu-se quando ela se aninhou no seu peito.

Falaram durante algum tempo, mas finalmente tanto Faye como Sirius foram batidos pelo cansaço.

_**- - - - - - -**_

_**Entretanto num escondidos num local seguro…**_

- BELLATRIX! – Uma voz fria e tenebrosa ecoou por toda a masmorra.

- Sim Lorde Voldemort? – Submissamente uma mulher com cabelos negros e olhos cheios de ódio curvou-se perante o seu lorde

- Faye Willows diz-te alguma coisa?

- Sim, a namoradinha que o meu primo adorava e que eu tive o prazer de matar…

- Lembras-te de eu te ter dado uma navalha para fazeres isso não é?

- Sim, Milorde, mas eu não a usei, navalhas fazem demasiada sujidade… em vez disso usei Cruciatus até ela morrer…

- SUA INCOMPETENTE! SE EU TE DEI A NAVALHA SERIA PARA A USARES! PESSOAS COM A MISTURA DE RAÇAS DELA NÃO MORREM COM CRUCIATUS!

- Mas ela ficou morta! Eu garanto-lhe isso! O meu primo chorou a morte dela durante meses, não sei o que é que ele via naquela meio sangue…

- Ela não está morta! Está com o teu primo! Mas temos uma coisa a nosso favor… ela não se lembra de nada… Bella… tens mais uma oportunidade… mata a Faye Willows, mas desta vez faz as coisas em condições…

- Porque teme tanto a Willows Milorde, se vos sois tão poderoso… sim, o mais poderoso dos feiticeiros vivos.

- Porque ela é poderosa, talvez tanto como eu, e a profecia diz que se só ela pode garantir que eu morra para sempre… mas ela vai ser a primeira a morrer… AGORA VAI! – Bellatrix Black afastou-se do seu Lorde preparando-se para uma caçada…

_**

* * *

Nota da autora: **_

Este capítulo está um pouquinho maior e demorou mais tempo, deixa muito em suspenso e logo, logo vão poder saber que mistura de raças tem a nossa amiga Faye…

Este capitulo e dedicado à Jamelia Millian, espero que gostem.

Bjos, Miss Leandra Friendship Black

**Dynha Black**: Bom, já que está ansiosa eu espero ter deixado você ainda mais ansiosa com este final em suspenso… bgd pela review.

**Jamelia Millian**: Não roías mais as unhas que isso faz mal! (ganda moral) aqui ta outro capitulo, desta vez dedicado a ti!

**Mooncat**: Brigada pela review, eu vou continuar a fic e espero que continues a ler também! Aqui são poucos os portugueses, o pessoal e mais brasileiro, é bom ter uma tuga a fazer review :D


	4. Viagens Memoraveis I

**CAPITULO 4**

**Viagens Memoráveis  
****(parte um) **

Faye acordou com o cheiro de panquecas acabadas de fazer (n/a: n adoram 1 homem que saiba cozinhar? Eu adoro… panquecas: D). Levantou-se um pouco tonta, e foi para a cozinha, onde Sirius estava, em pé, a acabar de cozinhar as panquecas. Em cima da mesa já estavam ovos, sumo pão e mais alguns alimentos. Faye apenas sorriu antes de se sentar e começar a comer.

- Onde é que aprendeste a cozinhar? Está muito bom… - Faye murmurou entre dentadas

- Tu não te lembras…- Sirius sentou-se – mas foste tu a ensinar-me…

- Isso explica isto estar tão bom…- Faye riu-se – Alguma coisa me diz que eu tenho família viva. Algures numa cidade na Escócia…

- Tu sonhaste com isso não?

- Só por acaso… - Sirius fez uma careta encerrando a conversa.

Algumas horas depois estavam os dois num avião para uma cidade magica na Escócia (tipo Hogsmeade ou assim). Faye olhava pela janela presa nos seus pensamentos. Sirius observava-a atentamente. Ele nem queria acreditar. A alguns anos atrás ele tinha ido procura-la e encontrara-a desmaiada. Nunca tinha sentido tanta dor antes. Quando chegou à escola e olhou Bellatrix nos olhos ele soube que fora ela. Irritara-se com ela e acabaram os dois na enfermaria. Quando chegou a casa, no final do quinto ano o seu pai ameaçou-o de morte. Ainda podia ouvir as palavras dele, perfeitamente claras, como se ele estivesse ali.

**_Flashback de Sirius_**

**_- QUANTAS VEZES EU TE AVISEI PARA NÃO ANDARES COM ESSA SANGUE DE LAMA? E AINDA POR CIMA TU QUASE MATAS A TUA PRIMA PORQUE ELA A MATOU! A BELLATRIX E QUE DEVERIA SER MINHA FILHA! NÃO TU SEU INCOMPETENTE! – De um momento para o outro a voz do pai de Sirius baixou, até ser apenas um sussurro – Sirius… eu trouxe-te ao mundo e sabes que eu não tenho problemas em tirar-te dele… tens que te deixar de relacionar com Sangues de lama… ouviste-me Sirius…Sirius _**

_**Fim do Flashback de Sirius**_

- Sirius, estás-me a ouvir? – Faye pousou a mão no ombro de Sirius

- Sim, desculpa, estava a pensar.

- Sirius, chegamos. É melhor sairmos… - Faye lançou um sorriso calmante a Sirius, mas no fundo dos seus olhos Sirius pode ver que ela estava nervosa.

Saíram os dois do avião e assim que Faye olhou para o horizonte desmaiou. Sirius agarrou-a olhando para a mesma direcção que ela olhara. Deixou o queixo cair ao ver um castelo, com um terreno enorme à sua volta.

**_FLASHBACK de Faye_**

**_- Mana! Há quanto tempo! – Uma rapariga da mesma idade que Faye, cerca de 15 anos, pele branca como neve, olhos violeta e corpo quase perfeito cumprimentou Faye, pendurando-se no seu pescoço._**

**_- Milly… é tão bom ouvir-te! É uma seca não estar na mesma escola. – Faye respondeu sorrindo para a sua irmã…_**

**_- Ás vezes até fico a pensar como é que a Milly não é tua irmã gémea, até parece que vocês nasceram juntas e que eu não fui naquele dia buscar a Milly ao orfanato… - O pai de Faye e Milly disse antes de olhar para as suas filhas de quinze anos – Bom, mas tenho a certeza que querem ficar sozinhas estas ferias de natal… eu lamento mas não posso ficar com vocês, vou agora mesmo numa viagem de negócios… penso que, infelizmente já não vos verei… tenham um bom resto de ano. – Dizendo isto o homem saiu da casa com uma nuvem de fumo._**

_**-Mais um natal sozinhas… - Milly suspirou – bem ao menos podemos praticar a luta, tu sabes que como tu és metade…pronto, tu sabes o que, precisas de lutar…**_

_**- Pensa outra vez Milly Millenium… podemos treinar, mas não penses que vamos ficar sozinhas… eu odeio estar aqui nesta casa sozinha…**_

_**- Quem convidaste…? **_

**_- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e James Potter…_**

**_- Os teus amigos… espero que eles sejam bonitos… - Milly lançou um sorriso a Faye_**

_**- Oh, sim! Eles são os mais bonitos da minha escola… podes estar com todos, mas mana… lembra-te só de uma coisa… **_

_**- Sim?**_

_**- O Black é meu… desde que acabei com o Digory o Sirius não me largou…**_

_**- Vais-lhe oferecer uma prenda? – Milly riu-se**_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK de Faye**_

- Já estás acordada Faye? – Sirius perguntou

- Sim. Tenho umas perguntas a fazer… vamos entrar ali. – Faye entrou numa loja cumprimentando o dono.

Após alguns minutos de conversa fiada Faye perguntou quem vivia no castelo.

- Dantes viviam duas miúdas, hoje em dia vive lá uma delas, pelo que parece a outra foi assassinada. Elas eram irmãs, mas a que morreu era a filha verdadeira, a outra foi adoptada. A irmã que ficou tornou-se uma empresária de sucesso, Também ouvi dizer que ela faz alguns trabalhos à parte.

- Como por exemplo? – Faye insistiu

- Trabalha contra o vocês-sabem-quem. Dizem muito bem das suas capacidades de luta.

O dono da loja ia continuar a falar, mas Faye e Sirius saíram da loja.

- Pergunta numero 1 Sirius… quem é o eu-e-tu-sabemos-quem?

- Voldemort, feiticeiro das trevas que eu e o pessoal estávamos a combater antes de eu cair para dentro do véu e tu vires ter comigo.

- Questão dos milhões numero 2… quanto é que apostas que a minha irmã está ali? – Faye apontou para o castelo antes de se dirigir a ele.

Faye entrou no castelo seguida de Sirius. Passaram o portão e quando estavam no meio do Hall uma voz feminina falou:

_**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**_

Dividi este capítulo se não ia ficar enorme. E assim garanto que vos deixo a roer as unhas…. Amanha ou assim devo de por o próximo capítulo. Será que vocês conseguem descobrir o que a Faye é? Ela é uma meia humana meia…. UPS ia dizendo.  
Maldade minha. Façam reviews com os palpites, e eu prometo que respondo.  
E Jamelia, quando leres, vê se te lembras de onde eu tirei o nome da irmã da Faye…

**Dynha Black: **A questão é que se a Faye se sente muito feliz ou muito triste algo vai acontecer, e esse algo vai revelar a raça dela, ou a meia raça dela...  
A mãe de Faye tornou-a poderosa. E sim ela é poderosa, talvez tanto como Dumbledor ou Voldemort, apesar de ser mais nova. E é melhor eu sair daqui antes que conte tudo.

Bjos a tdos , Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


	5. Viagens Memoraveis II

**CAPITULO 4**

**Viagens Memoráveis (parte dois) **

Faye entrou no castelo seguida de Sirius. Passaram o portão e quando estavam no meio do Hall uma voz feminina falou:

- Quem pensam que são para invadirem propriedade privada?

Faye olhou em volta e os seus olhos cruzaram-se com um par de olhos violeta nas sombras.

- Faye Willows, a tua irmã Milly… - Faye falou, sentindo a voz a tremer e a mão de Sirius a enlaçar protectoramente a sua.

-A minha irmã esta morta. – a jovem saiu das sombras, mostrando-se. Era exactamente igual ao que Faye se lembrava; Olhos violeta, da mesma altura que ela, cabelos negros e pele pálida, quase como a de um vampiro. O seu corpo possuía linhas definidas e naquela altura ela estava a estalar os dedos ameaçadoramente.

- Milly… eu sou a Faye, e não estou morta! – Faye estava visivelmente preocupada por Milly estar agressiva e não acreditar nela.

- Só há uma maneira de saber… a Faye tinha um movimento especial, vamos ver se tu também o tens… - Milly saltou para Faye fazendo a cair no chão

Sirius queria separa-las mas Faye levantou-se pedindo-lhe para não o fazer. Faye começou a defender-se e Milly atacava-a com cada vez mais força. Um punho de Milly acertou em cheio em Faye, fazendo-a começar a sangrar do nariz, apesar de não o ter partido.

Faye sentiu o sabor a sangue nos seus lábios, e respondeu a Milly com um soco do punho esquerdo em cheio no nariz, Faye preparava-se para o segundo golpe quando Milly parou estupefacta.

- Faye… ES MESMO TU! – A jovem abraçou Faye deixando-a com uma cara abobalhada

- Não! Queres ver que é a tua tia! E CLARO QUE SOU EU! – Faye limpou o sangue que ainda lhe escorria do nariz.

- É tão bom ver que tu estas viva… - Milly sorriu dirigindo Faye para o sofá.

- E sem memorias! – Faye abraçou Milly de volta

- Oh, que momento tão comovente. – Bellatrix falou entrando na casa de Milly.

- Bellatrix… - Sirius murmurou

- Bella Black… o trabalho foi um pouco mal feito da ultima vez não? – Faye afirmou sarcástica.

- Sua! – Milly atirou-se repentinamente a Bellatrix que simplesmente a fez desmaiar.

Bella avançou, tirando uma faca do bolso. Ia esfaquear Faye quando Sirius se intrometeu, sendo esfaqueado no ombro. Bellatrix olhou para Sirius lançando-lhe uma longa e dolorosa Cruciatus. Irritada Faye lançou-se contra Bellatrix, fazendo-a perder a varinha.

Bellatrix aproveitou e esfaqueou Faye mesmo na zona do estômago. Quando Bellatrix ia retirar a navalha Faye acertou-lhe com um pontapé mesmo no peito.

- Erro número um Bellatrix! Deste-me uma arma! – Faye fechou os olhos e arrancou a navalhar que Bella lhe tinha espetado.

Bellatrix tirou outra navalha e as duas começaram a lutar, porem qualquer um notaria que Bellatrix não estava tão a vontade com a arma como Faye. Num movimento Willows conseguiu uma aberta e feriu gravemente o braço de Bellatrix, fazendo-a cair perto da sua varinha. Faye atirou a navalha, acertando no pulso de Bellatrix. Irritada a comensal desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo.

Faye aproximou-se de Sirius e viu-lhe a pulsação…

- Tudo ok… - a jovem pressionou sua ferida respirando fundo.

Milly levantou-se ao fundo da sala e avançou para Faye e Sirius.

- O que se passou? – Milly coçou a cabeça.

- Cuida do Sirius primeiro…

- O que, Faye?

- Cuida do Black antes de mim! Eu consigo aguentar…. – Dito isto Faye desmaiou ao lado do corpo de Sirius.

**_- - - - - - - - - _**

_**De volta ao esconderijo de Voldemort…**_

- Incompetente! SUA INCOMPETENTE! – Voldemort gritou lançando uma Cruciatus a Bellatrix – Ela voltou a viver! E a cada dia que passa lembra-se de mais um pouco do seu passado. Quando ela se lembrar quem é totalmente nós estamos em apuros! Tu vais voltar lá! – Voldemort parou a Cruciatus e ajudou Bellatrix a levantar-se – Mas não agora…agora vais servir outro propósito.

Bellatrix sentiu os lábios frios do seu Lorde sobre os dela, após alguma hesitação correspondeu, tornando a cada minuto o beijo mais intenso, sendo até extenuante...separaram-se apenas o suficiente para tomarem ar e depois retomaram. A luxúria notava-se nos olhos de Voldemort enquanto puxava Bella para o seu quarto…

_**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**_

Ok! Eu postei esta segunda parte do capítulo quase uma semana depois do que prometi, mas isso e culpa vossa! Tem que fazer Reviews! Por favor! Se vcs não fizerem review eu vou… vou continuar a escrever desta maneira horrível, e torturar-vos com isso!

Agora voltando à fic… este capitulo andava na minha cabeça há imenso tempo. E eu sei que nunca passaria pela cabeça da J.K.Rowling juntar o Voldemort com a Bella tipo casal, isso seria…nojento! Mas eu sinto uma ligação entra aqueles dois, logo eu vou fazer como que eles tivessem essa ligação, mas uma ligação por pura carne…não de amor como a ligação de Faye e Sirius ou de Milly com o rapazinho que vai aparecer no próximo capitulo…bom, acho que já chega de nota de autora, pk daqui a nada e maior que o Cap. O próximo capitulo vai ser um pouco mais divertido, e vão entender a relação das irmãs Millenium… não sei se vos deixe descobrir o que meio sangue é a Faye para ser tão importante a eliminar já….tem tudo a ver com vcs, fazem reviews e eu pode ser que vos digas no próximo Cap.…. Ehehehe

**BéHh:** Obrigada por teres lido:D

**Jamelia Millian: **Eu também tenho saudades, e não é a séculos, foi só prai desde que acabou a série k nos amávamos e que eu n me lembro agora:D

**Dynha Black: **Concordo com vc, o pai de Sirius não o merecia ter como filho, mas se o Sirius tivesse tido uma infância agradável provavelmente hj não seria o cachorro que vc e eu adoramos :D , e sim quero deixar vc curiosa, para vir ver se a fic ta actualizada e se divertir a fazer review…

**Bjos a tdos,**

**Miss. Leandra Friendship Black **


	6. Irmãs Millenium e o Segredo de Faye

**CAPITULO 5**

**Irmãs Millenium e o Segredo de Faye**

Sirius acordou e olhou à sua volta. Tentou levantar-se mas a dor no ombro era um pouco insuportável. Milly aproximou-se dele, calmamente e empurrou-o de volta para baixo. Ele tentou falar mas ela apenas lhe indicou com a cabeça uma cama ao lado da dele, onde Faye respirava com esforço, ainda desmaiada.

- O que se passou com ela? Porque é que ela ainda está desmaiada? – Ele sussurrou tentando levantar-se de novo e sendo de novo puxado para baixo por Milly

- Shhh… eu tratei-te primeiro… ela pediu-me antes de desmaiar. A Faye vai ficar bem… mas primeiro eu vou tratar dessa ferida. – Milly levou uma poção aos lábios de Sirius obrigando-o a beber.

Minutos depois não havia vestígios de feridas em Sirius.

Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para Faye. Ela entreabriu os olhos e levou a mão à sua ferida. Estava muito melhor de que estaria se ela fosse uma pessoa normal… Ela lembrara-se de quem era durante o tempo em que estivera desmaiada.

- Sirius… estas… levantado… - Faye ainda tinha dificuldades a respirar.

- Shhh…. Ei anjo… calma. – Sirius beijou a testa de Faye carinhosamente

- Eu já estou melhor… vou-me levantar…

- Okay. Olha eu vou tomar um banho, se quiseres sabes onde estou…- Um sorriso maroto formou-se nos lábio de Sirius

Faye sorriu de volta e levantou-se dirigindo-se para a zona da piscina. Enquanto sentia a sua ferida sarar numa velocidade sobre-humana, observava a agua calma.

-Oi! Como esta a tua ferida…? – Milly perguntou pousando a mão no ombro de Faye.

- Melhor. Já sei o que sou, Milly. Mas como vou dizer ao Sirius? Ele pode querer sair daqui depois de saber… - Faye parecia preocupada

- Tu vais encontrar uma maneira…. – Milly disse e empurrou Faye para a agua. Assim que veio á superfície Faye agarrou o braço de Milly atirando a para a agua também. Depois enquanto Milly respirava Faye correu para fora da piscina, pelo corredor e estava a olhar para trás quando "BUM!" , esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão por cima dele.

Quando olhou para baixo os olhos negros de Sirius fixavam-na surpresos. Depois os olhos dela passaram para o corpo dele descobrindo que ele estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada á volta da cintura e naquele momento agarrava-se a ela como se esta lhe salvasse a vida.

- Hum…ah… Sirius… eu …ah… pois… claro… - Faye ficara sem palavras e corara fortemente.

- Sim…toda a razão… - Sirius mantinha-se atrapalhado, mas com um sorriso maroto a iluminar-lhe a face.

-AHEM… Vocês dois vão ficar aqui no meio do corredor o dia todo? - Milly perguntou sendo acompanhada por um rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos cor de mel. Ele vestia uma blusa preta de mangas compridas com letras brancas onde se lia " F-ck of! I'm a Goth and I don't like you!". A blusa era justa o suficiente para se notarem os seus abdominais definidos. Para completar o conjunto umas calças pretas com correntes penduradas. Apesar de se parecer com um Gótico radical, Faye reconheceu-o, lembrando-se de que muitas das ideias dele eram mais Punks…

- Eric? – Faye levantou-se de um salto, olhos abertos e a voz a tremer.

- F…Faye? – Ele lançou-se a ela abraçando-a com força.

- Faye… importas-te de tirar o pé dai… é que…não…eh… é um bom sitio… nem pra mim, nem pra ti. – Sirius falou ainda deitado do chão e Faye olhou para baixo reparando que tinha o pé mesmo no estômago de Sirius

- Oh… ups – Faye sorriu amarelo e tirou o pé de onde estava ajudando Sirius a levantar-se

- Prazer em conhecer-te…Sirius Black suponho? – Eric esticou a mão a Sirius que a apertou – Eric Montiero. Sou amigo da Faye.

- Muito prazer Eric. Sou o namorado da Faye. – Sirius lançou um olhar ciumento antes de dizer – Venho já. Vou só vestir qualquer coisa.

- Eu preciso mesmo de falar contigo Sirius, e vou-me deitar um pouco também, portanto vou acompanhar-te.

Faye e Sirius subiram as escadas em silêncio. Quando entraram no quarto Sirius puxou Faye para si, atirando-se para a cama.

- Sirius pára! – Faye deitou-se ao lado de Sirius. – Eu tenho que te dizer… uma coisa muito importante. – Ela respirou fundo e mostrou a Sirius o sitio da ferida, ou pelo menos o sitio onde a ferida deveria estar.

- Uma ferida desse tamanho ia ser difícil de curar tão depressa. Como… é que tu conseguiste? - Sirius perguntou confuso

- Eu lembrei-me enquanto estava inconsciente do que era. Eu não sou totalmente humana Sirius. E é por isso que Voldemort me quer morta… porque a minha mãe era…

- Fala anjo…

- Isso mesmo Sirius. A minha mãe era um Anjo… um anjo que veio do céu, e morreu quando me teve a mim como filha.

- Não posso acreditar nisso. Faye, desculpa, mas não posso acreditar que tu sejas um anjo! – Ele olhou para ela como se ela fosse louca - Eu nem sei se ainda acredito em anjos.

- Então não acredites… - Faye fechou os olhos concentrada e segundos depois arqueou as costas enquanto duas asas cinzentas claras lhe brotavam das costas. – Não é um sonho. Pelo menos não é mais uma memória perdida para mim. Se por acaso quiseres sair daqui

Ninguém se ira importar. – Lágrimas caíram pela face de Faye enquanto esta se levantou da cama, saindo para o jardim, ainda com as asas esticadas.

- Faye… - Sirius pousou a mão no ombro da rapariga. – Tu achaste mesmo que eu ia deixar-te? – Ele tocou nas asas dela, como se quisesse assegurar-se de que eram reais.

- Não sei… eu… AUCH! – Faye encolhia as asas enquanto Sirius mantinha uma pena agarrada entre os dedos. – Sirius! Eu sinto ai também! Essa doeu.

- Desculpa… eu ainda não posso acreditar. – Ele remexeu a pena nas suas mãos cuidadosamente, como se ela se fosse partir

- Acredita. – Faye inclinou-se beijando Sirius suavemente.

Ela levantou-se e voltou para o quarto que partilhava com Sirius. Ele entrou no quarto atrás dela. Beijando-a uma vez mais antes dela se deitar e adormecer.

Sirius olhou-a sorrindo. Depois desceu as escadas, de novo para a sala onde encontrou Milly e Eric. Ela estava em cima dele e beijavam-se como se não existisse amanha.

Sirius tentou conter o riso, mas em pouco tempo desatou a gargalhar caindo no chão. Assustados, Milly e Eric caíram do sofá, invertendo posições.

Sirius riu ainda mais. Milly e Eric saltaram para cima dele irritados. Após alguma luta amigável pararam, e sentaram-se no sofá.

- Então Eric…como é que conheceste a Faye? – Sirius falou curioso

- Ele namorou com ela! Durante dois anos e meio, mas aquilo não resultou… - Milly não deixou Eric responder

- E ainda dormir com ela depois disso… - sem se aperceber Eric falara alto.

Sirius e Milly olharam para ele incrédulo.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu tinha te dito Milly que aquela não foi a minha primeira vez…

- A Faye disse que também não tinha sido a primeira, mas contigo? – Sirius falou confuso

- Foi… algo que aconteceu… ela não andava com ninguém e acabamos por ir a minha casa ver um filme e deixámo-nos ir. Acordamos no dia seguinte no sofá. – Eric parecia uma maça, de tão vermelho que estava.

-hum… - Sirius olhou desconfiado

- A sério. Ela e eu ficamos bons amigos e eu ate a ajudei com dicas para te ter. Algo que ela me disse assim que acordou fez-me ajudar… ela disse que te queria a ti…

Sirius apenas sorriu, subindo de novo para o quarto, e deixando Eric e Milly de novo sozinhos.

**

* * *

N /A: Grande surpresa aquela da Faye ser meio anjo! Eu sou meia louca e apeteceu-me colocar isto. Não sei que mais dizer pk são 23.17 e eu tenho sono!**

**Dynha Black: **Acredite eu vou Matar a desgraçada da Bellatrix! Isso posso garantir! E que tal gostou da surpresa de Faye? Quero saber sua opinião!

**Jamelia Millian: **Se tu não actualizares amanha eu vou matar-te a ti também e não só a Bella! Lol. Quero mais capítulos teus!

Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black


	7. Sonhos perturbantes e Visões Alucinantes

**Capitulo 6**

**Sonhos perturbantes e Visões Alucinantes**

_**Faye estava sozinha. Tudo á sua volta estava escuro. De repente sentiu frio. Tentou invocar as suas asas para que estas a pudessem aquece, mas quando olhou para como elas estavam ficou em choque. As suas asas estava destroçadas. Cortadas e rasgadas como lençóis velhos. Depois um espelho apareceu á sua frente. A sua imagem era aterrorizadora. Faye estava ferida. As suas asas em mau estado, a sua face tinha uma ferida ensanguentada, o seu braço e a sua perna tinha pedaços de vidro cravados na carne. Os seus olhos estavam castanhos escuros. Com uma luz forte viu-se num campo de batalha. O rapaz que gritara por Sirius antes dele cair pelo véu estava lá. Uma outra rapariga, Milly e Sirius. Depois viu Bellatrix a respirar com dificuldade. Com um ultimo relance pode ver corpos caídos por toda a sala. Comensais e pessoas da Ordem. Faye começou a chorar. Uma dor aguda trespassou-a pelo peito. Um grito de dor. Um grito de desespero. Um grito que chamava por ela. Mas esse grito estava longe, e afastava-se cada vez mais. A dor começou a sumir. E ela estava a subir, a sua alma estava a ir para o céu. Teria ido se não tivesse olhado para o chão. Sirius agarrado ao seu corpo. As lagrimas dele a caírem sobre as suas asas destroçadas. Os gritos de dor de Milly. As suas próprias lagrimas a rolarem pela sua face. Pela sua face que deveria estar morta. A culpa foi o seu sentimento. Não os podia deixar para trás. Não depois de tudo o que fizeram por ela. Voltou ao seu corpo a tempo de ver o tempo voltar atras e Voldemort cravar-lhe uma adaga de pura prata o coração. A dor foi insuportável.**_

- AHHHH! SIRIUS! – Faye levantou-se de um salto.

- Faye? – Sirius abraçou Faye pelos ombros – Que se passou linda? –Ele embalou-a como a um bebe.

- Sonho horrível... eu ... – Faye começou a chorar

- Shhh... calma. Não contes se não quiseres. Eu estou aqui.

- Eu não quero dormir... – Faye levantou-se e vestiu-se.

- Então anda. – Sirius puxou para uma das torres da casa, para poderem ver a nascer do sol.

Com Faye sentada a seu colo tudo parecia mais fácil. Todos aqueles anos passados sem ela tornaram-se algo insuportável. Ela era tudo para ele uma vez mais.

- Sirius, quando tu me viste pela primeira vez disseste que eu era a tua Faye... durante vinte anos nunca me esqueceste? – Os olhos de Faye mostravam duvida, mas ao mesmo tempo confiança.

- Eu sai com mais raparigas, mas nenhuma era como tu. Quando fui para Azkaban tudo era uma mancha, menos aquilo que me causava mais dor. A visão de quando te encontrei. Tu não respiravas e Dumbledor apenas me arrancou de ti e disse a todos que estavas morta.

- Sabes Sirius. De certa forma eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer...

- Como?

- Sonhos. Sonhos podem ser imaginação, mas para um meio – anjo são mais previsões do futuro, ou memórias do passado.

- O que viste no teu sonho?

- O mesmo que vi há 20 anos atras... Voldemort. E a minha morte... – Faye sussurrou, quase desejando que Sirius não tivesse perguntado nada.

- Não. Não podes ter visto isso... – Sirius começou a gritar – Não me podes deixar sozinho outra vez...

- Sirius... eu não quero. Eu não te quero deixar... mas não sei se consigo impedir o destino duas vezes... – Faye sorriu, beijando Sirius ao de leve.

Sirius apenas a abraçou. Em algum tempo Faye começou a dormir. Ele carregou-a ternamente para a cama. Descendo para falar com Milly.

Milly estava na cozinha a ver Eric cozinhar.

- Milly, posso falar sobre uma coisa contigo? – Sirius pediu e ela apenas acenou.

- Força Sirius.

- A Faye viu a sua própria morte. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. O que posso fazer? – Sirius sentou-se com a cara enterrada nas mãos.

- Nada. Os anjos tem essa maldição. Podem prever a sua própria morte. Faye é a única que pode impedir isso de acontecer. Nem tu nem eu. Por mais que isso nos custe.

- Ela já previra a sua morte antes. E apenas ficara em coma. Ela pode ganhar outra vez.

- É a única esperança que temos Sirius. A única para podermos ver a nossa Faye. – Eric largara as panquecas e pousara uma mão no ombro de Sirius.

**

* * *

N/a: Oi! Estou de volta. Desculpem a pausa enorme, mas é que o computador da Jamelia Millian ficou sem net, depois o meu computador avariou. E agr já o tenho a algum tempo, mas perdi todos os meus arquivos... penso que a inspiração foi com eles. Bom agora falando a serio esta aqui outro capitulo, pequenino, mas é a vida. A escola já começou e eu estou cheia de trabalho, sem contar num projecto que estou a realizar com uma amiga ( Template Shop, mas quando estiver bom eu ponho aqui o link pra vocês ) .**

**Como sou boa rapariga mesmo agora que me falta um pouquinho de tempo vou responder aos comentários. Reviews pessoal+ reviews deste pessoal lindo...**

Jamelia Millian : Calma com a baba... é que quem não sabe nadar deve afogar-se. Apareces pouco neste capitulo, mas as ideias estão escassas. Quando tiveres net quero review GRANDE...

Lady BéHh : Querida, se ela fosse meio diabo o mundo acabava. Se eu ser meio diaba já dou conta das cabeças ao pessoal tu achas que o mundo aguentava?

Dynha Black: Desculpe a demora da actualização! Você suspirou? Olhe que eu babei logo o meu teclado... posso roubar a Perla pra dar um pouco de tareia na Bellatrix :D? Se puder diga logo... eu trato do resto

Angela Danton : Wow... você gostou mesmo/**começa a dançar/ **Bom, desculpe a demora e espero que continue a ler. Isto ainda vai demorar um pouco por causa da escola, mas acho que deve ter outro capitulo para a semana. Não prometo nada.


	8. Conversas

**Capitulo 7**

**Conversas**

Esta era a quinta coruja que enviava a Dumbledor numa semana e recebia um adiamento como resposta. Finalmente após algumas discussões por carta Faye conseguiu a sua permissão para entrar em Hogwarts. Nesta altura, Harry estava a cumprir o seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

Despediu-se calorosamente de Sirius e depois seguiu para os terrenos da escola. Passou por alguns amontoados de alunos e chegou ao gabinete de Dumbledor mesmo a tempo de ver Harry sair.

- Dumbledor? – Faye entrou no escritório e sentou-se, ignorando a mão estendida do director- Professor... eu só apareci para saber o que se passou nestes últimos anos. A minha memória voltou, mas eu continuo sem entender o que se passa aqui.

- Faye... há imenso tempo que não falávamos. O teu despertar no St. Mungus foi agradável espero... – Dumbledor sentou-se esboçando um sorriso calmo

- Director... com todo o respeito... não mude de assunto.

- Não o farei minha cara Faye... não o farei... – Dumbledor usou o pensatório para mostrar á jovem os acontecimentos passados.

- Sirius... ele foi preso injustamente e o professor não fez absolutamente nada para o tirar de Azkaban...

- Eu na altura não fazia ideia que ele fosse inocente. – Dumbledor defendeu-se

- Engoliu mesmo aquela treta dele ter traído o melhor amigo! Eles eram como irmãos! Oiça professor. Ele está vivo. Está comigo. E no dia em que precisarmos de lutar estamos prontos. O Harry está a acabar o seu sétimo ano. Eu tenho o pressentimento que fim está perto. – Faye levantou-se e saiu do escritório do director sem mais palavras. Assim que entrou no avião um sentimento de medo assustou-a . Olhou para o colar que Sirius lhe dera.

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_- Faye. Toma isto. – Sirius entregou-lhe um colar com uma pedra azul clara. – Eu tinha isto para te dar há imenso tempo. Eu tinha na ideia dar-to quando tu desapareceste e apareceste desmaiada. Liga-nos para sempre. Assim tu poderás saber como é que eu me sinto, se estivermos longe._**

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

O colar tinha um tom avermelhado, quando Faye lhe tocou para ver melhor sentiu a sua mão a queimar. Algo estava errado. Muito errado.

_**Enquanto Faye viajava de avião uma figura feminina entrava em Azkaban.**_

- A Senhorita não pode entrar aqui... – Um Auror avisou a mulher, nos seus 38 anos cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos claros que tentava entrar para junto das celas

- Eu nunca me preocupei antes... – Com um feitiço simples o auror ficou no chão inconsciente.

A mulher passou por todas as celas até chegar aquela que lhe interessava.

- Lucius, amor? Estás bem? – A voz da mulher soou preocupada enquanto um loiro se erguia no canto da cela e avançava para as grades.

- Narcissa?

- Ela já te veio visitar por acaso? – asperamente a mulher retorquiu

- Margarida...tu não devias estar aqui. O meu mestre vem salvar-me...eles vem, não tens que te preocupar... o Lorde vem salvar-me.

- Lucius. Ele não te vem salvar. Eu fui falar com ele, ele... ele afirmou que u serias o único a ficar aqui assim que ele chegasse ao poder...

- Não é possível ! – Lucius levantou um pouco a voz, comprimindo a sua face contra as barras

- Ele disse que era uma maneira de pagares pelos erros do teu filho...

- O que é que o Draco fez?

- Ele...não teve sucesso numa missão. Ele está morto Lucius... – ao ver a cara do loiro Margarida acrescentou – Voldemort queria que ele morresse disso estou certa. A missão dele era matar Dumbledor. Ele morreu... foi morto por um auror. Lucius, querido, eu acho que estivemos todo este tempo no lado errado. Devemos pedir ajuda a Dumbledor. Pedir ajuda á ordem.

- NUNCA! – Lucius gritou, alterado

- Lucius, segue a razão... eu já o fiz. Se tu não vieres para a ordem... eu vou, e tudo o que existiu entre nós não fará mais sentido. Eu vou falar com Dumbledor. Ele vai ajudar-nos.

Lucius acenou, não querendo falar. No fundo Lucius sabia que o seu verdadeiro amor tinha razão. Sim, o seu verdadeiro amor, não aquela oferecida da Narcissa. Ele tinha que ajudar pelo menos a sua Margarida a salvar-se. Ele tinha que se juntar á ordem.

_**Faye saiu do avião apressada...**_

Num movimento rápido começou a correr para casa de Milly. Algo estava mal, muito mal mesmo! Ela podia senti-lo nos ossos. Assim que entrou nos terrenos de Milly um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo. Todo o jardim fora destruído. Queimado... correu mais um pouco e assim que entrou no castelo deixou o seu queixo cair. Milly estava no chão, cabeça a sangrar, inconsciente. Faye agarrou-a e aparatou directamente em St. Mungus. Quando teve a certeza que Milly estava bem, e já ia partir para casa de Milly outra vez, Milly acordou, revelando a Faye algo que ela esperava que nunca acontecesse-se.

- O Sirius... – Milly falou com dificuldade. – O Sirius...eles levaram-no. Ele estava muito ferido... mas eles falaram algo sobre ser apenas mais um trunfo para vencer. O combate final esta próximo e eu – Milly contraiu-se enquanto um ataque de tosse a assolava.

- Milly...chiu. Vê se descansas... não te mates...- Faye disse e depois aparatou. Não para a casa de Milly, mas para Hogsmead. Avançou pelas ruas com um único objectivo... chegar a Hogwarts, pois essa era a sua única salvação.

**

* * *

N/A: Estou de volta.! Uma amiga minha (Margarida) teve um ataque e acabou por vir ler o que eu escrevi e começou a escrever também... e eu prometi que quando ela e a Jamelia actualizassem eu faria o mesmo... bom, aqui está a actualização. Só faltam mais dois capítulos e a fic deve acabar...**

**Antes de responder as reviews um pouco de publicidade: **

**Leiam as fic da Angel Blackie , Jamelia Millian e da Dynha Black...**

**Dynha Black: **Eu vou roubar sua Perlinha, mas ela só vai aparecer no próximo capitulo. Acredite...você não vai gostar do ultimo cap. da fic... eu vou dizer só praqui pras minhas leitoras... é o funeral de Faye e Sirius... não chorem, vai ser triste mas feliz...

**Patanisca: **Agr a próxima review é como Angel certo? Bom, só pra saberes adoro a tua fic e aqui tens a participação especial da Margarida, a belíssima amante do Lucius ... como viste ela é uma má boazinha :D lol

**Jamelia Millian: **Aqui está actualizada... bom não tenho muito a dizer...

**Angela Danton: **Espero não a ter feito esperar muito... bom aqui está outro capitulo...pequenino como sempre... mas não se preocupe espero que o proximo seja bem maior.


	9. Confronto final

**Capitulo 8**

**Confronto final**

Faye corria pelos campos de Hogwarts em direcção ao gabinete de Dumbledor quando viu Harry, Hermione e Ron a dirigirem-se para fora da escola. Tendo em conta que a noite já ia avançada, as conclusões não eram muito difíceis de arranjar. Tal como ela eles iam na pista de Dumbledor. Mas não iam sozinhos. Tonks, Remus, uma rapariga que Faye reconheceu sendo uma apaixonada de Lucius, o próprio Lucius e dois aurors acompanhavam-nos. Ela correu para o grupo.

- Onde está Dumbledor?

- Faye! És tu? - Remus falou assustado

- Ya! Agora por favor digam onde está Dumbledor? – Faye desesperava, Sirius estava provavelmente a assinar o seu contrato de morte.

- Faye, lamento dizer mas o Sirius... – Remus começou sendo interrompido por Faye e Lucius

- Vivo... – Faye continuou – ele estava comigo e com a minha irmã, a Milly... mas os comensais atacaram a casa dela e ele desapareceu! – uma lagrima molhou os lábios de Faye – O que é que o Malfoy está aqui a fazer?

- Eu estou aqui para ajudar...

Faye ia a falar, mas antes de conseguir emitir algum som desmaiou, caindo no chão. Remus correu para ajuda-la, mas esta já tinha entrado em convulsões.

- Não me digas que está gravida do Black... – Lucius bufou

- Calem a boca a esse atrasado! – Harry murmurou sendo escutado por Lucius e Margarida que se apressariam a reprimi-lo se Faye não arranca-se o seu colar num único movimento e depois se levanta-se revelando um par de asas cinzentas claras.

Ela respirava pesadamente, agarrando o colar mantendo os olhos vazios.

- Faye...tu estás bem? – Tonks falou, sentido a voz a falhar e puxando mais a sua capa para si. – O tempo está estranho! Estamos a meio de Junho e está a nevar assim...não é normal.

- O tempo está assim porque o uso de magia negra em grande quantidade modifica o meio ambiente. E tens sorte de não estar escuro... mas vai ficar. – Faye falou e vendo a cara de preocupação dos outros afirmou – Estou bem... foi só uma visão. Agora é melhor despacharmo-nos. Eles estão em Hogsmead... mais precisamente no labirinto, aquele novo... Tenham calma... apartir do momento em que lá chegarmos é mais fácil. O tempo vai piorar. Sigam-me. – E sem mais palavras avançou pela neve. As suas passadas eram largas e confiantes, mas dentro de si ela sabia o que a esperava... a morte. O sonho tinha sido diferente, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tinha a imagem de Voldemort a esfaquea-la muito presente...

- Quem é ela? - Harry sussurrou, para que Faye não ouvisse

- Ela era uma das amigas dos marotos... penso que também seja animagus...mas ela oficialmente morreu. Bellatrix matou-a ...ou pelo menos nós pensamos isso! – Remus sussurrou de volta

- O Sirius ficou destroçado. Ele tinha começado a andar com ela nesse ano após muitas tentativas ... ele queria suicidar-se depois do que aconteceu...

- Porque é que o Black não o fez? Poupava muito trabalho! Por exemplo agora não estaríamos todos a procura dele! Seria só matar tudo! – Lucius acabou por falar alto de mais e Faye parou de repente, como um gato que acaba de ver a sua presa.

- Volta a falar assim dele! Desafio! Voltas a falar dele assim e eu juro que tiro o loiro desses cabelos a pancada! Entendido? – Faye não gritou...pelo contrario...falou tão baixo que quem a ouvisse assustava-se, e pelos vistos Lucius ficou bem avisado, durante todo o caminho não abriu mais a boca.

A tempestade piorou e o tempo estava mais escuro quando chegaram ao labirinto. Faye parou á porta, respirando fundo. Sem que nenhum deles notasse os dois aurors que lá estavam chamavam o seu chefe de equipa. Moddy-olho-louco estava prestes a chegar.

Alterada, Faye começara a tentar dirigir os que estavam consigo, dando a cada um uma tarefa especifica, e indispensável para a sua sobrevivência. Moddy chegou e começou por pôr em causa todas as ordens de Faye, contrariando-a .

- Moddy! Chega! – Faye falou irritada – Lá por estares a comandar um pelotão de Aurors, não significa que sejas competente! Se pões em causa as minhas ordens mais uma vez um mato-te de uma maneira pior que a que qualquer comensal o conseguirá alguma vez fazer...precisas que explique mais uma vez? – Ela riu. Moddy, quando viu que nenhum dos seus aurors o acudia cedeu, acenando. – Óptimo! Eles têm facas, logo estão armados contra mim. . Harry, Hermione, Ron e... Lupin, sim Remus, tu vais com eles. São os últimos a entrar, só avançam quando eu disser. – Entretanto Milly apareceu, junto com outra rapariga loira de olhos brilhantes que Faye logo reconheceu como Perla Montanes, uma amiga que tinha conhecido através de Sirius. – Perla, Milly...ainda bem que vieram... Como eu estava a dizer... Os que não vão com o Remus e com o Harry é melhor virem comigo limpar o caminho. Tudo o que for comensal é para abater...Atenção o Sirius está lá. Ninguém toca no Black, entendido? No máximo podem petrifica-lo, mas não o arranhem sequer. Preciso que todos vivamos para contar esta historia, ok? .Remus...toma – entregou-lhe uma navalha – que não precises de usar isto espero. Mas quero que ataques tudo o que vos parecer ameaçador. Pelos marotos! Tonks a mesma coisa - uma navalha voou até Tonks antes de Faye tirar a sua, e atirar uma ultima a Perla, - Se precisarem usem maldições imperdoáveis. Não quero saber de Azkaban. Só quero que todos saiam daqui vivos. – Faye entrou no labirinto determinada, incapacitando o primeiro comensal que a atacou.

Viu Bellatrix e Sirius num canto. Ele beijava-a (talvez engolir a cara fosse um termo melhor), mas não possuía nenhum sentimento. Um grito frustrado antecedeu uma corrida de Perla contra Bellatrix. A emoção correu pelas veias da mulher, e com um único golpe Perla matou-a Bellatrix. Sirius tentou atacar Perla, mas Faye intrometeu-se, começando a murmurar um contra feitiço que tinham ambos descoberto e mantido em segredo. A faca de Sirius estava parto da cara de Faye, e ele estava a imobiliza-la no chão. « _porque é que inventamos feitiços tão longos_» Faye pensou arrependendo-se de ter parado um pouco assim que Sirius a feriu na cara e ela acabou o contra feitiço.

Sirius começou a chorar assim que viu o que fizera, mas Faye nem lhe deu tempo de desculpas, quando começou a ver Voldemort a lançar uma maldição da morte na direcção de Harry.

No outro lado do campo de batalha Margarida lutava com dois comensais que, ao mesmo tempo, lhe lançaram uma maldição que a mataria, se Lucius não tivesse visto e usado o seu próprio corpo para defender a sua amada.

- Amo-te Margarida – Foi o ultimo sussurro de Malfoy e o inicio da fúria de Margarida.

Por mais que Faye quisesse ajudar, naquele momento apenas Harry interessava. Faye correu para Voldemort e antes de chegar perto dele um gato branco com manchas cinzentas, vira-latas apareceu no seu lugar e saltou para a cara do mestre das trevas, lançando-o ao chão e voltando a ficar humana e entre ele e Harry. Voldemort abriu a boca e Faye cortou-lhe a palavra desviando-se e gritando a Harry:

- Agora! – Enquanto Harry lançou um feitiço Voldemort cravou uma faca nas costas de Faye é ela começou a cuspir sangue- Parabéns Harry... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar.

Sirius correu para o corpo da jovem agarrando-o ao colo e aparatando em St. Mungus. Lá varias enfermeiras davam Faye como morta, mas assim que Sirius lhe tocou, os sinas que Faye viveria foram aumentando.

Faye estava em coma havia duas semanas e Sirius começava a desesperar, pensando nunca mais a ver. Inesperadamente ela acordou á hora das visitas desse mesmo dia.

- Como é que ela está? – Harry perguntou, e atras dele Faye podia ver Remus, Tonks, Margarida, Perla, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledor e Milly.

- Bem obrigada... – Faye respondeu, fazendo todos olhar para ela. – Um pouco de dores nas costelas, mas nada de mais... vai um feijão? – Ela apanhou um sapo de chocolate da mesa de cabeceira, desembrulhou-o e comeu.

- Isso é um sapo.

- Eu sei... mas vocês não me ofereceram feijões. 'Tou doente... tenho que comer muitos chocolates e ter muita atenção...

A risada foi geral. No fundo todos estavam felizes. Voldemort nunca mais voltaria a atormentar o mundo magico, Faye estava viva...e a profecia tinha-se realizado... o anjo foi o único a garantir que Voldemort perdesse a guerra... mas será que ela tinha sido totalmente perdida? Não, disso todos tinham a certeza. Sempre existiriam feiticeiros extremistas...mas por enquanto o mundo estava livre de um.

**

* * *

**

_**N/A: Actualização rápida, capitulo grande, historia a acabar... amigas a quererem matar-me ...o mundo e injusto...  
Sem comentários.  
Hoje as minhas amigas que lêem as fic e que só por acaso também escrevem (Angel Blackie (está a começar agora, mas tem jeito) e Jamelia Millian (demora séculos a actualizar aviso já, mas tem ideias fixes)) começaram a irritar-me e a ameaçar-me de morte. Eu não me preocupava, mas como elas são da minha turma...  
Acaba assim... a fic... o próximo cap. vai ser só mais para rir um pouco com as maluquices de Sirius e Faye... não sei que dizer... espero que tenham gostado e quero Reviews por favor.**_

**Angel Blackie: **ta actualizada. Ta quase no fim...mas fico a espera da tua.

**Jamelia: **nem sei se vale a pena responder... parece que não sabes tclr...sempre reviews minúsculas

**Angela Danton:** Não precisou de esperar muito desta vez. Respondendo á sua pergunta... Voldemort sabia que Faye estava viva e Sirius também e Dumbledor nunca disse que não sabia que Sirius estava vivo... Bom a fic está quase no fim... espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Também.

**_Bjos, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black_**


	10. Despedidas

**Capitulo 9**

**Despedidas**

Todos estavam reunidos no cemitério. Era o funeral de dois grandes heróis, quase pais para alguns dos presentes e sobretudo os melhores amigos que se podia ter. Faye e Sirius tinham morrido nessa semana, juntos e já de idade. Os dois caixões estavam perto das suas futuras campas, juntas e próximas das de Lily, James e mais alguns amigos da sua época. Remus tornara-se o ultimo dos Marotos a sobreviver. Harry aceitara falar do seu padrinho e da mulher que se tornara sua madrinha.

- Estamos aqui, para honrar amigos, que para mim se tornaram como pais. Eu vou dizer alguma coisa tola certamente, mas tenho que dar a minha ultima homenagem. Sirius Black foi um grande homem, acusado de um crime que não cometeu, Perdeu anos da sua vida a sofrer, e quando finalmente conseguiu escapar perdeu o que mais amava, a sua liberdade. Faye foi alguém muito especial. Por varias vezes previu sua própria morte, mas mesmo assim manteve os seus valores em altos níveis, salvando a minha vida. Sofreram muito os dois, mas mesmo que anos passassem eles continuariam a amar-se e a amar os seus amigos. Isto não é uma despedida, mas sim, como eles diriam, uma maneira de ter mais um para olhar por nós. – Harry tremia e com um movimento pediu a Remus para falar.

- Eles eram meus amigos, os únicos que sobreviveram a Voldemort mais que uma vez. Tal como James e Lilian, que têm seus corpos aqui para todos nós honrarmos, Sirius e Faye eram um casal estranho, mas mesmo assim que se completava, Corajosos, honrados e ambos adorariam que nunca os esquecesse-mos, mas também odiariam ver-nos neste momento. – Remus olhou para Margarida que chorava, para Milly que apesar de estar com o queixo erguido sentia o coração a latejar, para Tonks, que tinha tornado o seu cabelo preto, para Harry , Hermione e todos os outros. Depois o seu olhar parou num certo rapaz loiro, da idade de Harry. – É claro que não nos podemos esquecer de outro alguém muito importante. Lucius Malfoy... ele pode ter sido um comensal ao inicio mas temos que admitir que ele nos ajudou. Nunca esqueceremos todos aqueles que morreram. Nunca esqueceremos aqueles que nos deram uma vida melhor, e eles sabem disso, e continuarão a proteger-nos, sempre que precisarmos eles estarão aqui. Não há muito mais a dizer. Palavras não dizem o quão mal eu me sinto, ou o quão tristes estamos...mas é a nossa única maneira de nos lembrarmos deles.

Um por um todos saíram do cemitério, mantendo a cabeça baixa e sentindo o coração a pesar. Harry ficou para trás. Tinha uma ultima coisa a fazer. Sentou-se lentamente perto das campas dos pais, de Sirius e Faye e falou tudo o que pensava. A noite já ia longa quando ele entendeu que eles nunca mais lhe responderiam sem ser no seu coração. Afastou-se solitário e foi para casa. Por momentos ficou aliviado por Voldemort ter morrido... mas depois lembrou-se de tudo o que sofreram. O preço foi alto, mas valeu a pena?

**

* * *

N/A: Capitulo minusculo, mas era so para homenagear aqueles que morreram. Agr n estoyu a ver nenhum projecto proximo menos talvez uma fic conjunta e umas one shots.Aproveito para agradeçer a todos os que leram e comentaram e a todos os que não comentaram mas leram...**

**Dynha Black: Inda bem que gostou...espero que goste destre tambem:D**

**Melissa Silvermore: Hey! Adorei sua review, quando tiver um pouco de tempo leio sua fic:D**

**Angela Danton: Eu tamem axei muito rapida, mas ainda bem que gostou. Bom a fic acabou, espero que leia as minhas proximas :D**

**Angel: Inda tou viva:D eu tinha que matar o Lucius... eu odeio aquela doninha fedorenta. Olha actualiza a tua fic rapido.**


End file.
